Isao Kako
Isao Kako (加古 功, Kako Isao) is one of the pilots of Zearth in Bokurano. Character Kako is a troubled youth with many problems. He acts as an errand boy for a group of bullies to avoid being the subject of their abuse, and his parents let him get away with just about anything, much to his older sister's chagrin. Kako's only friend is Kirie, who also goes to his school. Kako constantly bosses Kirie around since it makes him feel less like a loser and Kirie takes this abuse without complaint. Kako, in fact, makes Kirie accompany him to the nature school for this very reason. Manga When he first enters the game, Kako was excited, hoping that his piloting Zearth would make him famous, but upon learning the price of piloting, he suffered a mental breakdown and hid in his room. His mental state was made even worse when Dung Beetle visited him and told him that the other pilots were leaving him out of the loop and that he had so little time left. This pushes Kako overboard, and so he goes over to Chizu's house with every intention of raping her, but she stops him at knifepoint. Moments later, he and the other pilots are retrieved by the army. While being held there, Kako experiences graphic nightmares involving him beating up on the bullies who would use him, and raping the female one, or beating his sister and Chizu while they mock him. While piloting Zearth, Kako hopes that the interference of the army will mean that he won't need to pilot Zearth and die. However, his hope is dashed when the futility of the army's attempts is made apparent. Kako then panics and starts running from the battle, with no intention of stopping. Everyone is at a loss for finding a way to get Kako to fight, but it is Kirie who finally speaks up and makes a comment implying Kako's cowardice. This comment drives Kako into a rage, and he begins to mercilessly beat Kirie. Chizu soon steps forward and stops the display by stabbing her knife into Kako's throat and slitting his jugular. Anime In the anime, Kako does not even get to pilot Zearth. After he is visited by Dung Beetle, he tries to make a move on Chizu by inviting her to visit an aquarium together, but she refuses. When he is selected as the next pilot, he panics and disappears. Chizu finds him in the aquarium and attempts to cheer him up, but when he tries to force his way on her, she pushes him from the stairs rendering him unconscious. Chizu flees the aquarium, leaving Kako behind. The aquarium is destroyed by a missile fired during the battle between the military and the enemy robot, and Kako, just after recovering his senses, is killed by the debris. The children discover what happened when his lifeless body was teleported to Zearth's cockpit with them, and Chizu claims the responsibility for his death before being selected to replace him. Category:Character Category:Pilot Category:Deceased Category:Deceased manga character RelationshipsCategory:Deceased anime character Chizuru Honda Isao developed a crush on Chizu when they attended middle school before their deaths. When his enemy shows up in the anime, the crush goes overboard and Isao started molesting Chizu. In the manga he is killed by Chizu when he begins abusing Kirie. Kirie Though he abuses Kirie, he still considers Kirie to be his friend. His only friend. Masaru Kodaka They appear acquainted in the second episode As they are seen playing a videogame together.